1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielding device for electric plug connections and, more specifically, relates to so called "indirect plug connections", which are, for example, for the connection of daughter boards to a circuit board with printed circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is not uncommon for some type of shielding to be required for technical reasons for the respective prevention of radiation or infiltration of interference signals which can occur during the use of such connections. For example, such shielding may be employed for the suppression of radio frequency interference (RFI). Although some types of assembly shielding are disclosed on European Patent No. 0 025 195, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,267, there remains a need for an effective and reliable shielding device for such connections.